Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a soft shell padded helmet, and more particularly to a three-ply soft shell padded helmet.
Description of the Related Art
Head trauma resulting from sports and other activities is a common occurrence. Generally, head trauma occurs when an object impacts the head, thereby transferring energy to the head. The most common head trauma resulting from sports is a concussion, which occurs when the brain bangs inside the skull and is bruised. To reduce the incidence of concussion, it is common practice to wear a protective helmet. Protective helmets are ostensibly designed to deflect and absorb energy transmitted by impact to the helmet, thereby diminishing the risk of head and brain injury resulting from the impact.
Protective athletic helmets have been worn for almost a century, and have evolved from sewn leather, to helmets having molded plastic outer shells with suspension webbing or other head fitting structures such as foam pads, air bladders, or padded molding on their interior. Despite the evolution of the protective helmets, the reported rate of concussions has been increasing amongst student and professional athletes in many sports. While some experts have attributed this increase to better reporting and diagnosis, other experts have attributed the increase to increased forces generated as competitive athletes continue to increase in size (mass) and increase their ability to accelerate.
When an individual participates in contact sports activities such as football, lacrosse, hockey, and the like, it is common that parts of the individual's body are subject to impact and other physical contact. Various attempts have been made to provide padding as a means of protecting the individual during such activities. Conventional protective equipment can include, as nonlimiting examples, helmets, shoulder pads, thigh pads, and shin pads. Typical protective equipment may include reinforced-sponge type padding, such as a rubber sponge layer laminated with a stiff plastic layer.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved helmet.